Kalibeth
Kalibeth is continent that Frostfyre Academy is on. The continent is divided into nine regions, each unique in their own way, apart from these nine regions there is the Dark-Lands. The Dark-Lands, unlike the nine regions are unexplored, and unihabited. Kalibeth and the Nine Regions Kalibeth, on its own is quite large, and has many different climates. These climates, along with other natural occurances is what splits Kalibeth into its nine regions. Braidix Bradix, in the old language means ocean. The region of Bradix is located on the East coast of Kalibeth. It's a very tropical location, with many sandy beaches, and a few dense mini forests. There's just one city in Braidix, and it's more of a port than anything. Braidix was one the last regions to be colonized due to how far it is from Couronne. The economy in Braidix is mainly fish. The people in the region are almost all fishermen, or they search the beach for shells and other things that may have washed up. Braidix has also recently begun to construct ships to explore the water, with the recent discovery of Malstro. Braidix has a decent economy, but it relies heavily on Sathia for their wood. The people of Braidix are very chill. They go with the flow of things, but they still are incredible workers. Most people from Braidix have strong muscles, and tans. They are known for their dedication and their incredible patience. The region as a whole, is currently working on the FyreFrost, a large ship, which they hope will take them across the sea. Braidix sends an average amount of teens to FrostFyre, and the ones they send are usually users of water magic. The climate in Braidix follows the four seasons, not perfectly but fairly close. In the spring, Braidix gets rain, slowing the work on the ships, but increasing the amount of fishers. During the Summer, most people are building ships, as it's almost always sunny. During the Autumn the weather returns to the rain, and the people return to their fishing. It is also in the Fall that the Fishing Challenge is held, where the person who can catch the biggest fish is crowned the mayor of the region for the year, further proving how important fish are to them. In the winter, since the ocean begins extremely slushy, they can't fish and they can't build boats as the weather is too harsh, so in the Winter the children are sent to school, to learn about the history of Kalibeth and Braidix. It is important to note, Braidix is one of the only regions to actually offer schooling. Couronne Couronne, in the old language means Crown. ''The region of Couronne was once a lovely meadow, with a single river that flowed through the middle, however being the first of the nine regions to be colonized, parts of it were quickly transformed into a cold, stone city. The region of Couronne is home to the King, and his palace, making it the wealthiest of the nine regions. The main economy is in jewelry, and other products. All the natural resources from the other regions are ported to Couronne, where they are made into the very best rings and necklaces- And then the jewelry is ported back to the other the regions. Couronne is home to mostly merchants, or people some how related to the King, The residents of Couronne are very wealthy, though not for being very charitable. The people of Couronne tend to be blonde, and have blue eyes, due to the King only wanting to see "Good Looking" people. Asides from that, the people of Couronne have very fancy attire, with most girls constantly wearing a ball gown or dress, and the men wearing the very best tunics. Couronne is the region to send the most young people to FrostFyre, however they also have had the most sent back. Couronne, being in a large meadow, follows the four seasons perfectly. In the Spring, in rains, and the flowers begin to bloom. During the Summer, most of the region heads to Pandelle, for the cooler weather, due to the extreme heat in the region. In the Fall, the residents return, and quickly begin preparing for the Fall Festival, a large ball, to celebrate their adolescents going to FrostFyre. After the festival, the teens leave, and Winter arrives. During the winter, the river freezes over, and many of the young couples skate-dance over the frozen ice. Eeridian ''Eeridian in the old language means of Earth. The Eeridian region is on the most-western part of Kalibeth, on the western part of the region, is the beginning the Mystery Mountains. These mountains are known to hold very valuable ores and minerals, but they are also the start of the Shadow-Lands. The region was created with the soul job of training warriors to protect the miners that go deep into the Mystery Mines to mine. Eeridian was one of the first regions to be founded, though it has since been abandoned on multiple occasions. Many mines were created in Eeridian, and most of the people there work in the mines. Some people strike it rich, but most are left to have dark dust cloud their lungs and their minds. The economy in Eeridian is not spread out at all, and only a few families have any money, the rest barely get by. However, since Eeridian is the only place with access to the mines, the King sends free food to the region to keep the people alive. The people of Eeridian are known for their great hope. They can see the light in every darkness, despite their tough living conditions. Eeridian actually trains most of their teens when they aren't working to increase their odds of being accepted and being able to leave Eeridian. Eeridian is known to be the worst of the nine regions and the poorest. When they had their first and only teen graduate from FrostFyre, they had a month long celebration to honour her. The climate in Eeridian is fairly cold, having long Winters, and short Summers keeps the region with frost for most of the year. However, people work all year long, with very few days off. Not many animals live in Eeridian due to the dust cloud that encircles the region. Simply living in the region can put new-borns at risk, so most new-borns are sent to live in the nearby Sathia until they can work in the mines. The elderly in Eeridian are extremely rare, as most die from the air. Lavela Lavela in the old language means Lava. Lavela is just North of Eeridian, and is home to the Falls Of Lavela, the very unique lava-fall, the lava pours out of the Mystery Mountains and forms a small river of lava, which ends when it curves back into the mountain. Lavela is mostly solid rock, and has been assumed that it was once a great lake, but the lava turned it to stone. Lavela's main economy is in smithing, almost all the ores from Eeridian are sent directly to Lavela, where they are smelted done, and refined. Then they are smithed into swords, axes and other weapons and tools. This is one of the reasons that Lavela has one of the stronger armies and the best weapons. The people in Lavela are known to be fairly straight-to-the-point, they don't believe in festivals and such, and as soon as a child can properly grip a sword they begin their training. The people here don't know much else besides fighting, with monthly spars, and most people crafting their own weapons. When they had their first, and only teen graduate from Frostfyre, he returned to a house filled with the best crafted swords, and axes, and he even taught some of his lessons to the children, before he had to leave. The climate in Lavela is incredibly hot, due to Lavela Falls. It never rains in Lavela, though some times, in the Winter it might rain ash. The region lives in constant heat, though many reptiles live in the region. Due to the high amount of reptiles it is common to see maybe wear snake-skin gloves, or shoes. The people in Lavela sometime go to extreme measures to match the reptiles, some splitting part of their tongue, or have scales implanted on their arms. Lilo Lilo, in the old language means Frost. Lilo is home to FrostFyre academy. The region is set on the peak of Virtue Peak, due to the unnatural flatness of it. Lilo is rather small, and much of the room that there is taken up by the Academy. The area not used by FrostFyre is home to a small village, where a number of families live. The region of Lilo is covered in rock-hard snow. Lilo has no economic value, however due to the Academy being there, the King shares his private coffers with the Academy, which is quick to help the small village if it ever needs it. The people in Lilo are known for being incredibly cocky, and are usually shunned if they pay-visit to the other regions. Despite having some of the best magic users in all of Kalibeth, barely any are every accepted to FrostFyre, because in the past very few have every passed even one of the seven virtue tests. The people from Lilo are impatient, rude and just overly unlikeable. When they had their first ever graduate from FrostFyre, he was soon murdered. The people of Lilo are often seen as jealous. The climate in Lilo is desert-like, it's far too cold for it to even snow, unless it's the Summer time and the snow that does fall quickly freezes over. Lilo isn't a sought-after region to live in, the Academy was only chosen to be in Lilo, so that the students would prove they really want it by suffering the cold, however in more recent years a spell has been cast over the Academy to keep it warm. Malstro Malstro, in the old language means island. ''The region of Malstro is a large island in the middle of the Holy Lake. Malstro, despite being an island on its own, it`s so large that it actually has a number of smaller islands inside of it, this is due to the large amount of rivers that flow through the island. Malstro was the last of the nine regions to be colonized, and because of that, the environment has virtually remained untouched. Malstro's main economy is in selling fish, however they also make good money off their tourism, as many people flock to Malstro just to see the Holy Falls. For it has been told, that if you throw a Kanos into the very top of the falls, and make a wish, that your wish will come true. The people in Malstro are known for their great diligence, and hard work. They are also known as being the happiest region, even know barely anyone from the region ever makes it to FrostFyre. Most people in Malstro are young, and in their teenage years, again this shows just how new the region is. In order for the region to become slightly more developed, the King took two teens from each family and sent to live in Malstro. Despite this, they are still happy- Some say it's because of the Holy Falls, but no one really knows. The region, has a very temperate climate. This causes many problems, in the Winter they get heavy snow, and the lake around the island freezes over, making it impossible for any one to leave or come to the island. In the Spring, all the snow melts away, and that with heavy rain floods some of the lower regions of Malstro. In the Summer, the flooded areas return back to normal, and these areas are used for farming. During the Summer it is never too hot due to the constant breeze from the lake around the island. In the Autumn, the crops are harvested, and these crops will keep the region going for an entire year. In Autumn, it is also worth noting that the teens in the region who have been accepted depart for FrostFyre. Pandelle ''Pandelle in the old language means Snowflake. The Pandelle region, is located on the South side of Virtue Peak, the large mountain in the northern part of Kalibeth. The region is mostly an artic tundra with small frozen lakes here or there. The region was surprisingly one of the first regions to be colonized, though that may be due to how close it is to Courunne. Pandelle's economy is almost non-existent. The region makes very little money on its own, having very little in the region asides from whale blubber, and tusks from the many animals around. However, the King, greatly enjoys spending his time in Pandelle, and because of that, he loans money to the region- And in turn they make the region more and more wonderful. The region is well-known for their Northern-Lights in a bottle, a clever invention one of the founders created to light up the region during a snow storm. People who visit Pandelle usually remark about how polite and charitable they are. Despite not having much on their on, the people of Pandelle are always willing to share. Another thing about the people in Pandelle, is their need for perfection and beauty. If you take one walk in their main cities, you'll understand. Everything is so romanticly set... This may be why out of the nine regions, Pandelle has the highest birth rate. Pandelle also has the second-most amount of young ones to go to FrostFyre. The climate in Pandelle is very calm. Although there is almost always gentle snow fall- it is like this through out the year, and the people who live in Pandelle have adjusted very well to the cold. Sometimes however, during the Summer and Winter, Pandelle may get a snow storm which can last days if not weeks. It's during these long storms that the people of Pandelle reconnect and work on their famous snow sculptures. After the storm has passed, the people return to their studies of Ice magic, or their decor. Sathia {C Sathia, in the old language means forest. The region of Sathia is a large forest, west of the Holy Lake. Sathia is a very dense forest, with only a few cities located inside of it, and those cities are only where the forest has been cut. Out of the nine regions, Sathia was one of the latter to be colonized, however due to its strong economy, it has quickly risen in power. The main economy in Sathia is based off the lumber industry and hunting. With most men in families cutting wood, most women hunt. Due to the vast amount of both wood and wild animals, Sathia has one of the strongest economies, making it very independent when it comes to economy and politics. The people of Sathia are most well-known for their height, and great strength. They are also known for having the most pride as a region, in all of Kalibeth. Sathia has a wide age spread, with most families having at least three kids. The region has had a decent amount of teens head off to FrostFyre, and they were the first to ever have one graduate, greatly increasing their pride. Once a month the people of Sathia burn a single pine tree (After cutting the a large circle around it.) in honour of their success. The region of Sathia is almost always damp, and cool. The forest, acts as a roof and blocks out most of the rain and snow, leaving Sathia is an ever-lasting Spring appeal. The grass is a vivid green, and the area is known for having an interesting amount of unique flora and fauna. Sathia is the nature-geeks dream haven. Xiza Xiza, in the old language, means desert. The region of Xiza is like a desert, very dry and sandy. There are many treasures underneath the sand, and people have been known to strike it rich digging for treasure. But it comes with a price, as people have gone mad from the heat, and often suicide. Economy-wise, Xiza is so-so. Some people in the vast desert are fairly wealthy, but others barely manage to live. The main economy, since the only thing in Xiza besides the sand is lost treasure, is by selling what you find. Laws in Xiza are different, due to it being too far from Couronne to send their prisoners over, so instead, if you break a law you are simply put into the coliseum, and every month, there is a battle to the death, the survivor is set free. The people in Xiza are known to be greedy, and to be rough-houses. They have the least amount of teens to go to FrostFyre out of the nine regions due to most of the population being in poverty, and not having the time to even train, or a chance to send in a request. Their first and only graduate of FrostFyre was a hand-to-hand fighter, who only made it into FrostFyre off of pure luck. The people in Xiza didn't celebrate his success, likely because they can't afford to. The climate in Xiza is constant- it's always hot. It doesn't know in the region, and it will barely ever rain. There are barely any trees or plants in Xiza, asides from the "Dead Tree" A large tree, that never grows leaves, but it mysteriously grows every year, it has been known to hide criminals from time to time.